kingdomheartsfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Ellipses
Ellipses est la fin secrète de Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. Elle est formée de plusieurs scènes, chacune entrecoupée de phrases apparaissant à l'écran : *Une discussion entre Terra et Maître Xehanort dans le cœur de Terra *Une discussion entre Xehanort et Braig dans le château du Jardin Radieux avant qu'il ne tombe dans les ténèbres *Une discussion dans le Royaume des Ténèbres entre Aqua et Ansem le Sage *Et enfin, une discussion sur les Îles du Destin entre Sora, Riku et Kairi. Elle se clôt par les mots "Reconnect. Kingdom Hearts". Débloquer la vidéo Pour débloquer la vidéo Ellipses, vous devrez finir les quatre scénario du jeu (scénarios de Terra, de Ventus, et d'Aqua, et le Dernier Episode) en difficulté Normale ou supérieure. En outre, en difficulté Normale, vous devrez compléter les Rapports des trois personnages. Description Scène dans le cœur de Terra La phrase "Hidden truths" ("Des vérités cachées") apparaît à l'écran. Maître Xehanort : Les ténèbres règnent sur ton cœur et m'en donnent le contrôle. Les muscles qui t'obéissaient autrefois se rebellent contre toi. Ta présence ici reste donc une énigme. Terra : Ça reste mon cœur. Tu crois pouvoir entrer en moi et me contrôler ? Détrompe-toi, car je ne te laisserai pas faire. Maître Xehanort : Ha, ne crois pas une minute que tu puisses m'échapper. Au bout du compte, mon cœur l'emportera sur le tien. Terra : Non. Tu vas être rejeté, vieux fou. Maître Xehanort : Si je me souviens bien, tu n'as pas pu maîtriser tes ténèbres. Alors comment espères-tu surmonter les miennes ? Terra : Tu le sauras bientôt.Une traduction exacte du dialogue en anglais serait plutôt "bien assez tôt". Maître Xehanort : Oh ? Alors c'est comme ça ? Quelqu'un d'autre est entré dans ton cœur. Eraqus, espèce de renard. Terra : Je n'ai plus peur des ténèbres maintenant. Même si tu contrôles mon cœur à ma place, même si tu me plonges dans les abysses les plus profondes… tu ne pourras pas m'enlever la seule chose qui me pousse à me battre encore. Quel que soit le prix, je suis prêt à le payer. Maître Xehanort : Quel courage... Mais je suis un homme patient. Nous avons tout le temps de régler cette histoire d'appartenance. Mais sache que.. tu n'es qu'une des voies que je puisse emprunter. Crois-moi, je m'en suis assuré. Scène au château La phrase "Image of their backs, preserved in memory" ("Deux silhouettes gravées dans la mémoire") apparaît à l'écran. Xehanort (l'apprenti) marche le long du couloir des sous-sols du château auquel on peut accéder dans ''KHII. Dans cette scène, il a encore les yeux bruns. Braig l'accoste par derrière.'' Braig : Hé ! Monsieur le Maître. Ben alors, on ne me reconnaît pas ? J'espère que cette histoire d'amnésie, c'était une blague. Quel cliché ! Dis... t'es pas Terra ? Je dois vérifier. Allez, c'est bon. Je m'occupe de tout. Ansem le Sage et Ienzo remontent le couloir dans l'autre sens, main dans la main, mangeant une glace à l'eau de mer. Ienzo se retourne pour regarder Braig et Xehanort. Scène dans le Royaume des Ténèbres La phrase "Two who were never meant to meet" ("Ceux qui n'auraient jamais dû se rencontrer") apparaît à l'écran. On aperçoit le visage d'Ansem le Sage sous un manteau noir comme ceux de l'Organisation. Il se trouve à la Marge noire, assis sur le même rocher que Xemnas au début de '''Kingdom Hearts II'. Aqua s'approche de lui.'' Aqua : Qui êtes-vous ? Ansem : Bonjour. Les visiteurs sont rares par ici. Aqua : Mon nom est Aqua. Que faites-vous dans le royaume des ténèbres tout seul ? Comment avez-vous atterri ici ? Ansem : Eh bien… c'est la deuxième fois que je me retrouve sur ces rivages. Mais comme la première fois, je ne me souviens pas de qui je suis ni d'où je viens. Tout s'est effacé dans les courants qui m'ont emmené ici. Aqua : Dommage. Je suis ici depuis longtemps. J'erre depuis une éternité, incapable de m'échapper... Ansem : Vous voulez retourner dans votre monde ? Aqua acquiesce. Aqua : Pour mes amis. J'ai juré d'être là pour eux. Ansem : Vos amis ? Malgré le peu de souvenirs qu'il me reste... vous me rappelez un garçon que j'ai connu. Il était tout comme vous, un ami loyal et bon. Il visite de nombreux mondes afin de protéger la lumière. Aqua : De protéger la lumière ? Je suis partie depuis longtemps. S'est-il passé quelque chose ? Les mondes sont-ils en danger ? Ansem : Malheureusement, ils ont failli plier face aux ténèbres plus d'une fois... mais ce garçon a toujours été là avec une Keyblade pour les sauver. Aqua : Oh ? Son nom... était-ce Terra ou bien Ven ? Ansem : Non, aucun de ceux-là. Aqua : Évidemment... Ansem : Quand ai-je rencontré ce garçon ? Il y a un an, peut-être plus... Mon cœur était alors aveuglé par le désir de vengeance. J'ai fait des choses horribles... à ses amis et lui. Le malheur en a frappé plus d'un par ma faute. Je devais donc agir. Est-ce pour cette raison ? Pour soulager ma conscience ? Ou juste un acte guidé par instinct de préservation ? Pendant que le garçon dormait, j'ai caché les résultats de mes recherches en lui, transplanté les données où elles pourraient servir au mieux. En fait, j'espère qu'un jour... il pourra tout réparer. Ce garçon touche tant de cœurs. Il pourrait ouvrir la bonne porte et sauver tous les gens dont j'ai gâché la vie. Tant attendent leur renouveau, leur naissance par le sommeil. Comme moi... et vous. Aqua : Comment s'appelle ce garçon ? Ansem : Son nom est... La phrase "All the pieces lie where they fell" ("Toutes les pièces sont en place") apparaît à l'écran. La scène passe au manoir de la Cité du Crépuscule, dans le Salon blanc, où Naminé dessine Sora sur l'Île du Destin. Naminé : Sora. La scène passe à la tour de la gare du même monde où Roxas, Xion et Axel mangent une glace à l'eau de mer. thumb|232px|Aqua, émue, voyant en Sora un nouvel espoir... Roxas et Xion : Sora. La scène passe à la Contrée du Départ (avant sa destruction), au Sentier de montagne, où Ventus dort. Terra s'approche et Ven se réveille. Tous deux regardent dans le ciel, où une étoile filante passe. Tous les deux : Sora. La scène revient à la Marge noire. Aqua verse une larme et se tourne vers la mer. Aqua : Sora... Scène sur les Îles du Destin La phrase "Where they wait for him…" ("Et elles l'attendent…") apparaît à l'écran. Sora se trouve sur l'arbre où les trois se réunissent souvent, notamment à la fin de Kingdom Hearts II. Il tient à la main la bouteille et la lettre du Roi. Riku arrive. Riku : Sora. Sora se retourne. Sora : Riku. Riku : Tu as pris ta décision ? Sora : Oui. Kairi arrive. Kairi : Sora ! Sora : Kairi, je dois... Kairi acquiesce. Sora s'avance vers elle. Sora : Ils ont besoin de moi. Je dois y aller. C'est eux qui ont fait de moi ce que je suis. Riku et Kairi acquiescent, puis Kairi met dans la main de Sora son Éclaireuse. Kairi : À bientôt. La phrase "Reconnect. Kingdom Hearts" apparaît à l'écran. Vidéo Voir aussi *''Kingdom Hearts: Re:coded'' *''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' *''Kingdom Hearts III'' *Ce qui nous attend *Un chemin morcelé *Un autre gardien de la Lumière *Destins en marche Références Catégorie:Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Catégorie:Fin Secrète